heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 20
The twenty episode of the Heavy Object anime, first aired on February 27th 2016 and set to be included in the seventh Blu-Ray and DVD release.Heavy Object, Official Anime Site, Blu-Ray/DVD 07 Summary Major Events *The 37th is deployed in Victoria Island to face the 24th and the Indigo Plasma. Two more Objects, the Snow Quake and the Active Sledge, are sent to support them. The Snow Quake fights the Indigo Plasma alongside the Baby Magnum while the Active Sledge approaches the Indigo Plasma from the sea. *The 37th's infantry is sent to counter the 24th's, as there's info about the Indigo Plasma collaborating with them in battle. After Quenser and Heivia defeat an enemy platoon, the 24th's infantry role is revealed to be spreading the gas used for low-stability plasma cannons around the battlefield, thus creating a trap that the Indigo Plasma can detonate to attack the enemy. Using this tactic the Indigo Plasma manages to damage the Snow Quake's propulsion system, but it's prevented from finishing it off due to the Baby Magnum's intervention. *The Active Sledge that was approaching the Indigo Plasma from behind through the sea is taken out by the sudden appearance of six more Objects under City Slicker's command. City Slicker makes a speech to the 37th and the other soldiers of the Legitimacy Kingdom, explaining his ambition and goals. Characters *Quenser Barbotage *Heivia Winchell *Milinda Brantini *Froleytia Capistrano *Ayami Cherryblossom New Characters *Prizewell City Slicker Technology * Hand Axe Objects *Baby Magnum (Legitimacy Kingdom) *Indigo Plasma (Legitimacy Kingdom) *Snow Quake (Legitimacy Kingdom) *Active Sledge (Legitimacy Kingdom) *6 Objects Locations *Alaska District **Victoria Island Adaptation Adapted from: Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Parts 1 - 6 Differences in Adaptation *Since the anime made Monica and the CS Military Channel leave at the end of the previous mission, all mentions of them in chapter 3 are cut.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 2Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 6 *In the novel, it is mentioned that 5 more Objects had been deployed in Europe, presumably to reinforce the 3 already sent at a later date, but more likely as an insurance in case the first 3 Objects sent failed to destroy the Indigo Plasma.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 1 *In the novel, when Quenser, Heivia and Froleytia discuss City Slicker and his racist views, they also talk about Nutley helping City Slicker and the race situation in the Legitimacy Kingdom and its nobles. *In the novel, when Ayami mentions she's from Japan she also mentions she's not entirely Asian, as Japan had started letting in a lot of immigrants to combat low birthrates and its aged population. The narration also explains the complicated situation of the Japanese islands and how the four global powers have influence on it despite the archipelago being official Capitalist Corporations territory.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 3 *In the novel, Quenser and Heivia's sniping is not as succesful, as Heivia's silencer is not as effective. This causes the enemy to discover them after their first shot, forcing them to take cover when they are fired upon by multiple enemy soldiers.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 5 *In the novel, the gas used for low-stability plasma cannons is described as transparent and colorless, though it stinks similar to burning plastic, alerting Quenser and Heivia. *In the novel, the Indigo Plasma detonates the gas cloud using one of its smallest secondary low-stability plasma cannons, not one of is main cannons. *In the novel, City Slicker only starts making his speech once he has defeated the Baby Magnum and the Snow Quake thanks to his additional Objects. Trivia *Eyecatches: **Part 1: Indigo Plasma's schematics **Part 2: Froleytia and Milinda Voice Cast Soundtrack References Category:Episodes